Portable clothes drying devices are known in the art. Van Deursen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,840, discloses a clothes drying device comprising a spider assembly removably supported by a tubular mast. The spider assembly includes a number of outwardly extending arms. When removed from the mast, the spider assembly is able to collapse. However, the spider assembly, even when collapsed, remains relatively large and unwieldy because of the relatively long arms.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.